Internet Protocol (IP) traffic is generally carried on wired networks, e.g., fiber optic or cable networks or on wireless (“WiFi”) networks, e.g., IEEE 802.11. Wired networks work well when the cable infrastructure is already present or can be easily installed. However, there are many locations where it is either not practical or too expensive to dig up streets or run cables overhead. To alleviate this problem, wireless networks have been proposed to extend the reach of the network to locations that cannot be connected by physical cables. Wireless networks can include a network of nodes and client computing devices (“clients”). Some of the nodes can include a connection to a wired network and are sometimes called “base stations” or “backhaul nodes.” Clients can include fixed or mobile computing devices that communicate wirelessly with the nodes. Wireless networks can extend reach in some of these areas, but presently used WiFi technology can have problems with distance or bandwidth.